03:30
by CristalAlice
Summary: Habian pasado 11 años desde que me dejo, 11 Años desde que trate de superarlo y haora el a buelto pero no solo sino que con ella... crei que despues de que se habia ido no sufriria mas pero haora a buel para peliar por el amor de su vida, pero esa no soy yo. Como poder convivir con el por un año si todavia me duele el haberlo perdido. Despues de LN.
1. Chapter 1 Recuerdos

hola chicas espero que les guste esta historia ya tenía pensado desde hace un año pero no me había animado a publicarla hasta ahora, espero que le guste.  
me recomiendan que escuché la canción U-kiss 0330. de la cual fue inspirada esta historia

"03:30"

Todavía no puedo borrarte de mi corazón

Todavía no puedo vararte de mi mente, sigo pensando en ti

Realmente te extraño, no puedo dormir en toda la noche

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpea en la ventana, de mi corazón

¿A que lugar te fuiste?

Realmente te extraño y no puedo dormir por las noches.

Vuelve.

U-Kiss

Capitulo 1_ recuerdos.

Hace 11 años desde que lo conocí en ese entonces yo tenia 17-18 años cuando lo vi creí ver un ángel del cual solo dios hizo el milagro de que le gustara, bueno eso yo creía, hasta que cumplí 18 fueron de los momentos mas felices, bueno hasta que Alice me preparo una fiesta, cosa que no me gusto pero era Alice y ella siempre encontraba la manera de que todos hiciéramos lo que quiere.

Todo en la fiesta salió normal hasta que llego la hora de abrir los regalos, cuando abrí los de Esme y Carlisle me di una pequeña cortada en mi dedo. Pero para una familia llena de vampiros no es así de fácil y menos cuando uno de ellos es el mas inexperto, así que se han de imaginar como reacciono Jasper al oler mi sangre; se lanzo enzima mío, y Edward en su intento de protegerme, me aventó lejos de si hermano y yo caí en un buro que me abrió el brazo. Carlisle me curo la herida, parecía que todo había pasado y que ya había quedado en el olvido, hasta que después de unos días sin ver a Edward el fue a mi casa y me pidió que diéramos una vuelta por el bosque, se veía serio pero aun así lo seguí. Cando paramos el me dijo que se iba con su familia, al principio creí que era con migo, pero el me aclaro que no que yo no pertenecía a su mundo, creí que era una broma, pero el me dijo que no me amaba y que solo fui un juego para el, me dejo sin mas, sola en el bosque.

Desde ese día todo a fue horrible hasta que victoria vino a matarme, pero unos segundos después de matarme una vampira y un vampiro la mataros, en ese momento no supe quienes eran hasta después de los tres días.

Cuando desperté me encontré con una chica de unos escasos 16 años que era hermosa, pude deducir que era vampira por sus ojos rojos.

FLAS BAK

(¿Dónde estoy? ( La chica me veía con una sonrisa y solo sonrió.

(En Volterra, Italia. Soy Jane.

(¿Que me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Quién eres tú? ( Jane seguía viéndome con una sonrisa, y espesaba a desesperarme.

(Lo que pasa es que eres una vampira, estas aquí porque tu destino es el de ser princesa de los vampiros y tu eres Isabella Volturi, Hija de Aro Volturi.

(¿Qué? Esto no puede ser cierto, yo no soy ninguna princesa y menos hija de ese tal Aro, yo soy hija de Charlie Swan.

( No Charlie solo es algo así como tu padre adictivo, todo mientras Aro eliminaba todo el peligro.

(¿Qué peligro?

(Todo empezó hace 18 años cuando tu eras una joven de esta misma edad, los rumanos, que son u….

(Evítate lo de los rumanos, esa historia ya me la se.

(Bueno ellos atacaron Volterra porque querían la cabeza de los tres reyes Aro, Marco y Cayo, pero no pudieron herís a ninguno, entonces uno de los rumanos intento hacerte daño y juro que solo en su muerte dejaría de perseguirte, el es James. Tratamos de intersecarlo desde hace 17 años pero siempre escapaba, bueno eso fue hasta que te busco y por medio de una de las vampiras que tiene el poder de ver la vida de otros, descubrimos que lo mata un chiquillo del clan cullen. Nos alegro hasta que te fuimos a buscar mi hermano y yo y te encontramos destrozada y pensamos que era mejor que te lo dijéramos luego, total tu estadía como humana solo duraría 20 años y después volverías a tu estrado original de 17 años.

(Ósea que soy un vampiro y mi padre es un tal Aro.

FIN DEL FLAS BAK

Así pasaron los años, todo fue mejor desde el momento en que recupere la memoria y pude reconocer a mi familia, descubrí que jane siempre fue mi amiga, que su hermano era también como el mío. Tenia dos tíos y una familia muy amorosa, en cuanto a mi otra familia decidí que era mejor olvidarme de ellos ya que Arcadia (La vampira que borra la memoria) les devolvió su memoria y fue como si nada hubiera pasado,

Hoy se hacen 11 años desde que conocía a Edward se que es tonto pensar que el todavía me recuerda pero yo si lo hago, pero poco a poco logre enterrar su recuerdo mas sin en cambio todavía no lo si pero y sigo pensando en el. Mi familia dice que me hace daño, varias veces Arcadia me a propuesto borrarlo de mi mente, pero tal vez en un intento de pensar que estuve con el o por hacerme mas daño no lo quiero hacer.

Hoy estoy mas traste de lo normal pero un así trato de poner la mejor cara al ver a mi familia aunque se que no lo ago. Bien, solo trato de superarlo.

(Bella, me estas escuchando (casi grito Jane.

(He yo… lo lamento jane es que pensaba, pero que deseas.

(T e preguntaba si querías ir con migo a comprar, pero aquí mi mejor amiga pensaba en un estúpido que ni siquiera te merece, pero si lo perfil…( no deje que terminara porque le abrase fuerte.

( Eres una tonta sabias, y es obvio que te prefiero ata que a el.

(¿De verdad? ( Solo asentí ( ah te quiero mucho, eres como la hermana que nunca tuve.

(¿Entonces si me vas a acompañar?

(Claro que si.

espero que lo disfruten dejen sus comentarios por favor.


	2. Chapter 2 Porque El Amor Es Así

capítulo._ 2: Porque El Amor Es Así.

IBA de camino al centro comercial, en Volterra no hay mucha variedad así que fuimos a Florencia.

(¿Que piensas usar para la fiesta que ofrecerá Aro?

(Si te soy sincera no tengo ganas ni de ir pero ya sabes como se pondrá mi papa si no voy.

(Jajaja te pones tan melodramática, solo es una fiesta, ni que fuera a morir por eso ¿o si? ( La vi con una cara de sufrimiento.( Por dios Bella solo es una simple fiesta, ya supéralo, además hazlo por mi ¿si?

(Hay días en los que te detesto, pero si te hace tan feliz hasta me pondré un vestido

(Ho por dios, esta no es mi Bella, esta segura que estas bien, no0 tienes calentura ( mientras desea la ultima oración, me tocaba la frente.

(Estas loca verdad, como yo voy a estar enferma, nena ha beses se te olvida que soy vampiro, es solo que tengo un buen presentimiento sobre la fiesta.

( Okey Arcadia jasjajaja después me dirás que ves toda mi vida como si tu e hubieras estado ahí.

(No seas graciosa Jane, de verdad siento que algo va a pasar.

(Omeya te creo pero ya casi llegamos.

No falto mucho para que llegáramos, al momento de llegar, solo estaciono y salió corriendo, estuvimos como 5 hora ahí y todavía Jane tenia pila para mas, digo nadie podía aguantar tanto ¿o si?

Chuzando por fin seros el centro comércialo, fue cuando nos dirigimos a Volterra.

Posteriormente allegar, estaba Alec (el hermano de jane) fue hasta donde estábamos nosotras, se veía un poca alterado.

(Jane tengo que hablar con trigo, es muy urgente.

( Okey hablen mientras yo voy con mi papa( dije y empezó a caminar.

(Nodo, pensándolo bien después tedio jane, Hey bella ven con nosotros y…

( Alec ve y habrá con Jane y me voy( no lo deje hablar y me fui corriendo hacia el centro del castillo. Corrí hacia donde se suponía debía estar mi papa.

(Tío marco donde esta mi papa.

(En el despacho, tenia a una personas que atondes.

(Gracias tío, bey nos vemos.

Si y fui al despacho de mi papa, mientras mas me acercaba escuchaba como voces.

(Yo lo amo y la quiero.( Dijo la voz de un hombre

(noño0 tu tienes que entender que en el momento en el que se supone debo de enterarme te tengo que matar, entiende que ella es una loba.(Dijo no papa

(Ella nunca le aria daño a nadie y menos a mi.

(Eso es cierto ( dijo la voz de una chica.

(Crean me que mi intención no es que saetaren, pero es la única opción, saben que mi hermano marco no tendría compasión de ustedes, así que su única opción es separarse o que los mate.

(Porfiador Aro, mi familia siempre a sido cercana a ti, se que hay una forma, porfiador.

En ese momento estaba en la puerta y toque.

(Pasen.

Entre muy despreocupada y me dirigí hace mi padre, extendiendo miss brazos hacia el, no me importo que hubiera gente ahí.

(Papi ya llegue y jane a elegido muy buenos conjuntos de ropa para tau( dije mientras lo abrazaba.

(Oh pero Bella no devasta hacerlo, es mucha molestia.

( Papa yo le dije lo mism0 pero sabes como es jane y insistió mucho y además eligió un muy bono….

(BELLA! (Dijo una voz que podría reconocer en cualquier ligar, solo fui capaz de girarme y verlo, el estaba al lado de una choca hermosa; tez apiñonada, bajita, ojos café al igual que su pelo, pero el pelo era muy corto.

(¿Que haces aquí, y como vampira?

(Yo…. Me tengo que ir ( y sin más Salí corriendo hacia, mi cuarto, donde me solté a llorar. El amaba a otra, lo mas seguro es que se fueran a casar, le había dicho a mi papa esas cosas, el estaría con ella aunque fuera una mujer lobo.

No se en que momento uno brazos me enbolvieron, sabia que era vampiro pero no tenia la fuersa suficiente para apartarlo o ver quien era.

—Bella— haora que escuchaba la voz, era de Alec, como había dicho la otra vez, el es como un hermano para mi, lo quiero y lo apresiocomo tal. -y veras que todo va a estar bien, dios todo esto es mi culpa, si...

-dios Alec calmete, no es tu culpa, sabes que te quiero, y deja de culparte porfabor, si? -Yo no se de donde me salió la voz pero logre decir algo.

-Estas mejor?

-te mentiria si te dijera que si tu sabes como me siento en estos momentos. -vez todo esto es mi culpa, debí de haberte detenido no sabes que mal me siento, ¿algún día me perdonaras por todo lo que te hice?

-Alec, tu no tienes la culpa, nadie la tiene, esto son cosas del destina, además tu trataste de evitarlo. Con el tiempo lo superare de verdad Alec esto lo voy a superar así que cálmate si?

Lo abrase y me refugie en sus brazos toda la noche, sabia que con el me calmaría. Alec era mi hermano, amigo y confidente al igual que su hermana Jane. Desde el primer momento en que la conocí congeniamos a pesar de que yo naci antes que ella, ella era la madura en algunas acosas, pero al fin y cabo éramos hermanas.

Cuando eran aproximadamente las 11 de la mañana, uno de los guardias entro.

-El amo Aro solicita la presencia de toda la guardia en el salón de conferencia.

-Dígale a mi padre que en unos instantes estamos ahí.

-Entendido señorita.

El guardia se marcho sin mas y nosotros nos quedamos unos momentos hasta que decidimos que ya era momento de marchar, Alec se fue para su habitación a cambiarse de ropa y por su capa, yo también hice lo mismo, me puse una falda rosa (para los que quieran ver la falda y la demás ropa en mi perfil de face, la información de mi face en mi perfil), una blusa blanca, zapatillas de tacón blancas Y mi capa rojo sangre igual a de las esposa de los reyes de Volterra.

Salo de mi habitación y me dirigí a la sala de conferencias, en el camino me encontré con Félix.

-Hey enana hola, escuche que el innombrable esta aquí – pongámoslo así Félix no se le daba el tacto.

- deja de molesta a Bella – escuche que pronunciaba Alec, - tu estas medio idiota o que como se te ocurre soltar las cosas así que no…

- Alec, no te estreses todos conocemos a Félix, además no me molesto – Dije mientras le sonreí a Alec. - ¿Dónde esta Jane?

- L a verdad es que no se cuando entre a su cuarto ya no estaba, lo mas seguro es que ya se haya ido al salón de reunión.

Fue en ese momento cuando entramos al salón y fue cuando vi…

Que creen que vio Bella?

Bueno como saben pueden ver las fotos del capi en mi face jujujujuu estoy un poco nerviosa, les quiero pedir un favor pásense por mi otra historia, la verdad que me estoy desanimando con la otra historia y asta estoy pensando en quitarla porfa niñas.

Si todo sigue como va con esta historia actualizo el fin de semana y si me regalan más de 5 comentarios la subo el viernes o jueves.

P.D: ya oyeron la canción en la que esta inspirada la historia.


End file.
